Aelita, I'm Moving
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Sequel to Her Name Is Aelita. Six years later, Odd has to move away. How will they deal with it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the original characters. **

**Notes: I realize that Kadic probably has a 4****th**** grade class… for my purposes, it doesn't, deal with it. I also realize that yet again, all the characters meet at Kadic while Aelita meets Jeremie first, again, my fan-fiction, deal with it. Technically, this fan-fiction places Aelita's time on Lyoko while the supercomputer is shut down at between 2 and 3 years while it is really something like 10. Deal with it. My fan-fiction, you don't like? Don't read. This takes place 6 years after **_**Her Name Is Aelita**_** they are now in 4****th**** grade.**

**Warning: Little hints of O/A, not much though, as they are 10 years old. Also spoilers for seasons 2-4.**

"Aelita!" He yells, running towards her, "Aelita!"

The pink haired girl turns around, seeing Odd running up behind her. "Hi Odd!"

"Hey! I have to talk to you." He pants, "Just let me catch my breath a little."

"Sure thing Odd." She replies, "What about?"

"I… I…" Odd stutters, unwilling to put into words the thoughts he has swirling around his mind.

Aelita sees his worried look, "What is it?" She asks, feeling her heart beat slightly faster with fear. She knows that rumors of his family moving have been flying around.

"I…" He looks sadly at his feet, "My family is moving." He mumbles sadly, not knowing how hard his best friend would take this.

Aelita gasps, "Where?" She asks sadly, her voice quavering. He knows there are tears in her eyes, and he knows that in just moments they will fall onto his shoulder.

"Holland." Odd replies, looking at her with tears in his eyes. Her tears fall one by one, slowly escaping her eyes.

"When?" She asks.

"Two days." He replies sadly, "Decided this morning."

She flings her arms around him, her tears soaking his shirt. He knew this would happen what he didn't know was that he would let his tears fall, soaking her shirt as well.

"Oh Odd." She gasps tearfully, "Why?"

He shakes his head, unable to utter a sound through his tears, but she understands, she always has.

"I have to go pack." He says sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She replies. He hates to see her this way; her beautiful green eyes glittering with sadness.

"I'll give you my new address then." He answers before trudging sadly home.

"Daddy, Odd's leaving in 2 days." Aelita announces sadly when her father asks her how her day went.

"Where to?" Franz asks.

"Holland!" Aelita cries, suddenly she remembers the day they met.

_FLASHBACK!_

_A small boy dressed in two-tone purple pants and a purple shirt with a picture of a small brown dog on the front walks towards the box of blocks. Lifting out a pile he proceeds to stack them. _

"_What's that doing there?" He mutters to himself._

_I had to tell him, "There are a bunch of animals in there." _

"_Really?" he asks sounding shocked, "Why?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"A PANDA!" Aelita cries, "That's what it was! It was a Panda!"

"What was a panda sweetheart?" Franz asks, thoroughly confused by his daughters outburst.

"The toy that Odd found first! It was a panda!" She says excitedly, "I'll be back later!" With that the pink haired girl ran out the door, her eyes glimmering with excitement. She ran to the marketplace where she found a stand that sold all kinds of pens and paper. Aelita has been eyeing the panda pen and paper set for weeks now, waiting for the right moment to buy it for Odd. Now is that moment.

"Can I help you?" The owner of the stand asks, peering over his display at Aelita.

"Yes, I would like the panda pen and paper set please." She says politely.

"Thank you, come again." The stand owner says cheerfully as Aelita runs off after giving the man his money.

"What's that?" Franz asks as his daughter bursts through the door.

"It's for Odd!" She says happily, "I'm gonna give it to him tomorrow, since we don't have school."

"Ok then," Franz says smiling at his daughter, "But now it's time for bed."

"Ok, Goodnight Daddy!" Aelita says, giving her father a hug.

She fell into an uneasy sleep after a few minutes, thinking about Odd made it hard to sleep tonight.

Odd listlessly looked about his room. The purple walls had once been covered in posters and drawings and pictures he and Aelita had made together. Now they stood bare and lonely. Odd stared at the last few items he had to pack. A couple of pictures, of him and Aelita, Luffa's old red collar, a small jar of Luffa's ashes in a black velvet bag, a set of clothes for the next day. It was late, but he had already packed his pajamas. Odd went over to the air mattress lying in the space his bed had once occupied. He curled up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita awoke to the familiar buzz of her alarm clock. _Why didn't I turn that thing off?_ She thought to herself. Then she remembered, Odd was leaving tomorrow, Today was her last day with him. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Running down the stairs two at a time. Her father was already awake.

"Good morning." He said good-naturedly.

"I'm gonna go see Odd." She mumbled through a mouthful of soggy cereal.

"Ok, Just don't get in the way." He sighed, "Do you want a ride?"

She shook her head, grabbing the paper and pen she had bought the night before she ran out the door. "Have a nice day Daddy!" she called.

**Meanwhile, At Odd's House…**

"Get up sleepyhead!" Adele growled, shaking Odd with more force than needed. Odd woke up and grumbled, sleep slurring his words,

"I'mup. Whaddaya need?"

"Just get dressed and finish your packing!" She growled, pointing at the small pile of things near an empty box by his door.

"Alright." He grumbled. He had just finished changing when Aelita knocked on his door.

"Hi Odd." She said quietly.

"Hey Aelita!" He said, somewhat cheerfully, "Thanks for coming. My sisters are grouchy and my parents aren't much better today."

"So I've noticed," She said nodding. "It's so empty."

"I know." Odd replied, "I have to finish packing though or Adele will bite my head off."

"Here, I brought you something." Aelita said, blushing slightly as she thrust the Panda paper and pen at him.

"Aelita," He breathed, remembering when they first met, "You shouldn't have, really."

"I had to do something." She replied, "Anyway, now you have paper you can write to me."

"That reminds me." Odd said, "Just let me pack these things up and I'll get you my new address."

"Ok." Aelita replied, "Need help?"

"Not really," He said, kneeling by his small pile, "There's not much left." Tears came to his eyes all the same as he boxed Luffa's remains. Aelita had never seen Luffa in real life, just in pictures, Odd said that he had died the day he met her. Aelita had never had a pet, but had always wanted one.

"Come on." Odd said, standing up, he opened the door, "Ladies first."

Aelita giggled, "Thank you sir." She stepped through the door, waiting for Odd to follow, knowing that he would take the lead so they could push their way through the bustling household.

Odd nodded, stepping towards the staircase before his bedroom door, the small box he had just filled in his hands. The two children hopped down the stairs. Odd plopped the box gently on top of a large pile of identical boxes.

"Into the fray!" He said jokingly, pointing at the ceiling in a heroic stance.

Aelita laughed, "Knights may lead," she said, remembering her nickname given to her by Odd.

He laughed and shoved his way through the open doorway. Aelita followed. Somehow, all five of Odd's sisters and his parents all managed to fit into the small kitchen/dining room area.

"Did you finish packing Odd?" Louise asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, It's on the stack." He replied dryly, obviously having answered the same question many times in the past day.

"Oh, Hi Aelita!" Louise exclaimed, happy for a change as she nodded, noting something on her clipboard.

"Mom!" Louise called and Andrea's head appeared from around the corner.

"Yes Louise?" She asked exasperatedly, "Oh, good morning Odd, Aelita." She nodded at the two children.

"Odd's finished packing." Louise announced, earning herself an annoyed glare from her brother.

"Where'd you put the address?" He asked, tilting his head to one side like a dog.

"Oh, It should still be on the mantel." Andrea replied, pointing across the crowded room.

"Coming Princess?" Odd asked as he shoved his way past his family. Aelita followed quickly before the space to walk disappeared in the crowded room. Odd reached up to the mantel, feeling around while he stood on tiptoe.

"Got it!" He murmured, sounding victorious. He took on his heroic stance again. "Now the knight and his princess must journey to the land of purple bareness!" Odd giggled.

"May he lead the way," Aelita recited happily. The two children pushed their way back out of the kitchen/dining room area, stopping once they reached the hallway by the front door.

"It's crazy in there." Aelita stated.

"You should have seen it last night." Odd replied, "Total insanity."

"I can only imagine." She said nodding.

"Let's go back to my room." Odd suggested, wanting to get away from the bustle of his family.

"Ok," Aelita nodded, following Odd back up the staircase. Once they entered his room, Odd walked towards the air mattress, indicating for Aelita to stay where she was with a flick of his hand. He kneeled down on the edge of the mattress, causing it to rise around his knees. Leaning over, Odd picked something gently off the ground, holding it in his hands as if it were about to break at any moment. He beckoned to her, urging her to come closer to him as he approached her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly as she attempted to see what Odd was holding.

"It's for you," He explained, "My mom showed me how to sculpt and it took a while, It's not the best but it's better than nothing." Odd opened his hands, revealing a small sculpture of a lion cub.

"Oh Odd," Aelita gasped, "You remembered."

"Why wouldn't I?" Odd said comfortingly, "I will never forget that day." He promised.

Aelita took the lion cub in her hands, "It's beautiful." She murmured.

Odd handed her a slip of paper, "Here's my new address." He said sadly, "You'll write me won't you?"

"Of course!" She said, sadness mixing in her voice, "You better write back."

"How could I not?" Odd replied sadly, his voice quavered.

"You must tell me everything through your letters!" Aelita murmured, "I can't use the phone anymore, Daddy says the Men in Black will be able to find us if I do."

"Of course." Odd replied, tears pricking his eyes. They spent most of the day, just sitting and talking, remembering old times and laughing at old games. Many times they got called to do something to help get the container that was to be shipped filled.

"It's getting dark," Aelita said as they stood in Odd's empty room once again. The air mattress had been deflated and packed away earlier that day. Odd nodded sullenly.

"I guess you'd better be getting home, your father will worry." he said, his voice quavering again. Aelita looked at her friend sadly.

"I guess your right." She agreed, tears making her green eyes shine. Odd wrapped his arms around Aelita, feeling her deep breaths grow shorter as she began to cry.

"I'll miss you." She whispered through her tears.

"I'll miss you too." Odd replied.

"I'll never forget you." She whimpered, "Never ever." At that moment Odd's mom came into the room. She saw them hugging and felt her heart tugged by their unusually strong friendship.

"Aelita," Andrea said softly, watching as the children stepped away from each other, their faces flushing pink. "Would you like a ride home?"

"If it's not to much trouble." She mumbled sadly.

"Never trouble. You helped us a lot today and it's getting dark." Andrea replied.

"Thank you." Aelita smiled, her tear-stained face brightening a little.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other again before you know it." Andrea said, "Come on then." Odd and Aelita followed her sullenly to the car. The trip back was spent exchanging sad glances and tearful smiles. When they arrived at Aelita's house the pink-haired girl hopped out of the car. Turning back she said,

"Bye Odd, I hope you like your new house. Thank you for the ride Andrea."

"No problem Aelita." Andrea smiled sadly. Odd waved.

"Bye Aelita, I'll write you as soon as I get there, I promise." He said softly. Aelita turned, closing the car door and trotting up to her house. Once inside she ran up to her room, tears running down your face.

"Goodbye Odd, I'll miss you." She whispered. Pressing her hand against the glass, she watched Odd's car pull away for the last time. Her warm tears fell freely down her face. "I'll never forget you." She sniffled, letting two tears fall onto the little sculpted lion cub he had made for her.

Odd sniffled as he watched Aelita's house fade away in the distance. "Goodbye." He whispered sadly. His own hand pressed against the car window. He allowed a few tears to fall. Andrea heard his deep breaths as he tried somewhat unsuccessfully to stop crying.

"It's ok to cry Odd," She said, trying to console her only son.

"Dad said I have to be strong," He whimpered, "I can't disappoint him."

"Dad is a soldier Odd," Andrea reminded softly, "He must be strong. You, my son, can do what you want."

Odd shook his head and breathed deeply, "I will be strong." He decided aloud, "For Aelita." He added under his breath, "Anything for Aelita."


End file.
